1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine, and in particular, to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols in each of unit games and changes an aspect of the scroll of symbols in the course of the unit game.
2. Related Art
In a gaming machine, each time a game player operates an operating member, such as buttons arranged in a control panel, to start a unit game, symbols are scrolled and rearranged in a display region. If a winning pattern is established by the rearrangement of the symbols, a benefit is awarded to the player (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Various gaming machines have been developed taking into consideration player's diversified preferences. For example, various gaming machines which vary in symbol patterns, game scenarios, effects (sound effects, effects using images, and effects by reel rotation) have been developed. A gaming machine which is provided with a bonus game and a gaming machine which permits the enjoyment of a free game under predetermined conditions have been also developed (for example, see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
In general, effects using images are performed in a liquid crystal display. In this case, there is a case where the scroll of symbols is performed by so-called video reels or a case where the scroll of symbols is performed by mechanical reels in which reel bands with symbols have a ring shape.
In the mechanical reels, since the reels with symbols are mechanically spun, an aspect for rearranging symbols is likely to be monotonous compared to video reels in which symbols are displayed on a liquid crystal display or the like.
In recent years, a gaming machine in which symbols arranged in reels are solidified to make the symbols conspicuous also appears.    [Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345    [Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733